¿Te das cuenta?
by LittleSelene
Summary: Rose sabe que El Doctor se siente profundamente sólo en su interior, que no poder oír la presencia del resto de su gente le hace sentir como si hago siempre faltase y quiere hacer algo para ayudarlo a aliviar esa soledad, ¿pero sabe acaso ella lo que le está proponiendo hacer? Ten/Rose, ligero y romántico, Pre Doomsday


**¿Te das cuenta?**

**Por: LittleSelene**

**Disclaimer: Ni Doctor Who ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, tristemente.**

- Doctor… - ella dice repentinamente, llamando su atención y haciéndole levantar la mirada del libro entre sus manos; es un libro realmente antiguo, en alguna extraña lengua perdida de la gente de algún planeta que probablemente ya no existe, la TARDIS podría traducirlo por él pero a veces le gusta practicar algo sus conocimientos, o podría terminar olvidándolos. Deja el libro a un costado y la mira con curiosidad.

- ¿Sí, Rose? ¿Pasa algo? – ella muerde su labio inferior con algo de nerviosismo y deja caer la mirada, intentando enfocar su concentración en algo más mientras aclara sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente se fija en una gran mancha en la alfombra de la biblioteca, recuerda aquella mancha del día anterior, cuando dejó caer la mitad del contenido de su taza de té luego de que él la sorprendiera con un beso en la mejilla mientras ambos yacían recostados en el sofá.

_- ¿Qué fue eso? – Fue lo primero que dijo apenas se repuso del semi salto que él acababa de provocarle. Él sonrió de manera inocente._

_- Nada. Sólo quería hacerlo. – Ella frunció el seño y le miró con duda._

_- O sea que… que estabas ahí sentado, leyendo – ella examina el libro en sus mano, un gran volumen encuadernado en cuero y lleno de caracteres ininteligibles - …algo, ¿y simplemente sentiste deseos de besarme en la mejilla? ¿Y que lo hiciste?_

_- Sí, claro. ¿Acaso no puedo? – Le preguntó de manera burlona, a veces cuando sonríe de esa forma ella siente deseos de golpearlo, y claro que él sabe que puede, y que ella no se molestará, él sabe que de alguna forma ella le pertenece y eso le gusta._

- Rose, ¿sigues ahí? – Ella se sorprende al darse cuenta de cuán profundo se halla en sus pensamientos y asiente. - ¿Qué querías decirme? - Rose se sonroja al recordar lo que pasaba por su mente con anterioridad, la propuesta que tenía pensado hacerle.

- Nada… No importa. Es una tontería en realidad. – Él se incorpora y se acerca a ella con curiosidad. La hace correrse un poco hacia el lado para sentarse junto a ella en el sillón al otro lado de la mesa de centro y toma sus manos entre las suyas

- Claro que importa, Rose. Si a ti te importa sin duda a mí me importa. Vamos, ¿qué es? – Ella aprieta sus manos entre las suyas y él le sonríe tranquilizadoramente.

- Sólo estaba pensando… Tu raza… Una vez dijiste que eran telépatas…

- Sí. – Le responde, intentando entrever a dónde se dirige ella.

- Dijiste que antes… cuando… cuando había más de los tuyos, podías sentirlos en tu mente y que ahora no había nada ahí y se sentía muy solitario. – Él intenta ocultar la tristeza en su mirada al pensar en ese tipo de cosas, pero aún es un tema que le duele profundamente. Tan sólo asiente. – Me imagino que… debe ser como para los humanos poder vernos o tocarnos, es como interactuamos entre nosotros… ¿no sientes a veces la necesidad de… hacerlo con alguien más? ¿Entrar en sus mentes o algo? – Él le sonríe, sintiéndose enternecido de que ella hubiese estado pensando en ese tipo de cosas, aún cuando no puede comprender ese tipo de necesidades.

- Sí, claro… A veces se siente realmente solitario aquí arriba. – Dice tocando su sien. –No te imaginas lo inmensa que puede llegar a ser la mente de un Time Lord, Rose y a veces sólo oír el eco de mis propios pensamientos es… insuficiente. – Él se ve muy triste por un momento y ella vuelve a apretar sus manos como haciéndole saber que no está sólo, que sigue ahí junto a él. - Pero… no es como que vaya a invadir la mente de los demás así nada más, no sería… educado. Jamás me atrevería a sólo entrar ahí, sin permiso o algo. – Ella le mira profundamente.

- Y si… ¿Si alguien te diese el permiso para hacerlo? ¿Ayudaría de alguna forma a que te sintieses menos sólo?

- Sí… - Admite. – Pero no es tan simple… Puedo ingresar o tocar la mente de otros o arrastrarlos a la mía sin demasiada dificultad, sólo debo concentrarme un poco y tener algo de contacto física como haciendo esto. – Él toca por un breve momento la sien de ella y ella cree sentir como un micro choque eléctrico y algo que presiona en su mente, algo hermoso y cálido pero desaparece al instante. – Pero no es el mismo tipo de conexión que compartía antes con mi gente, aquel tipo de conexión era permanente, Rose… No requería contacto ni concentración ni esfuerzo ni contacto físico, las mentes de todos los Time Lords mantenían una conexión estable y permanente y única. Incluso poniendo las barreras suficientes como para que nadie pudiese realmente saber qué estabas pensando o haciendo, permitía "saber" que los demás estaban ahí dentro, contigo, siempre. Conectarme telepáticamente por momentos con cualquier otro ser no es lo mismo… Es tan sólo algo pasajero, útil para revisar recuerdos, transmitir o recibir información pero no me daría ese sentimiento de tener… compañía. No realmente.

- Oh… - Ella luce un tanto triste y mira nuevamente al suelo. – Lo siento.

- No lo hagas, está bien. – Él le hace mirarle a los ojos sosteniendo con suavidad su quijada y haciéndole levantarla hacia él, y le sonríe. – No necesito sentir a nadie aquí adentro para saber que no estoy solo, Rose. Te tengo a ti, y puedo verte y tocarte. – Aprieta su mano entre las suyas como para reafirmar su punto. – Y eso debiera ser suficiente. – Ella le mira por unos momentos, directamente a los ojos y aún puede ver en ellos algo profundamente dañado, herido y adolorido.

- ¿Pero lo es? ¿Es suficiente, Doctor? ¿Poder verme y apretar mi mano y abrazarme… es suficiente? – Él trata de esquivar su mirada, por que ella le implora una respuesta que probablemente no va a gustarle y no quiere hacerla sentir mal. - Porque a veces pareciera como si no me vieras, como si miraras algo pero en realidad miraras a la nada y tu vista se pierde y luces tan… sólo…

- Lo siento… no era mi intención que me vieses así… - Él suspira. No es así como quiere lucir para ella, no es así como ella le hace sentir, es tan sólo que a veces… aún es muy difícil, aún es él quién eliminó a toda su gente y a veces preferiría tenerlos ahí gritándole y culpándole por todo que tener que lidiar con ese silencio profundo y eterno en su interior.

- ¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo! – Él la mira sorprendido. – Me refiero a… que si es así como te sientes, quiero saberlo. No quiero que finjas o sonrías si lo no sientes pero… también quisiera ser capaz de hacerte sonreír y de sentir de otra forma.

- Lo haces, Rose. – Él le dedica una sonrisa, que luce real y lo es, porque es cierto. - Me haces muy feliz, de verdad. Nunca me había sentido tan cercano a alguien antes, tú… me has salvado Rose. – Él acaricia su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, muy levemente, causándole escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. – Luego de la guerra, cuando mi gente desapareció, me sentí tan solo, destruido, yo no… Tienes que entenderlo, por un momento no quería seguir viviendo Rose. – Ella parece a punto de protestar pero él la silencia colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. – Dejame hablar. – Ella asiente - Yo… No quería vivir más y debo admitir que realmente contemplé la idea de… - Él traga con dificultad al pensar en aquellos días y en lo profundamente miserable que se sentía. - Yo no debí haber sobrevivido, Rose. Si no fuese por la TARDIS… – Él mira cariñosamente hacia techo, y el zumbido de la TARDS se oye más fuerte por unos segundos, como si quisiese comunicarle algo en respuesta. – Y en un principio estaba tan furioso porque era tan injusto que yo hubiese sobrevivido y nadie más y que yo me encontrase tan sólo y perdido, pero ahora… Ahora le agradezco lo que hizo, porque pude conocerte – Ella suspira profundamente y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas ante sus palabras, las cuales él intenta recoger entre sus dedos a medida que caen por sus mejillas. – Es verdad… Antes de conocerte nada más parecía tener sentido, no más, pero tú volviste a darle un sentido a todo, y no necesito tenerte dentro mi cabeza o estar dentro de la tuya para saber que estás ahí para mí… Al menos por ahora… - Aquel último pensamiento parece gatillas algo su interior y su mirada vuelve a perderse en la lejanía.

- ¡Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, Doctor! Te… - Él vuelve a silenciarla, esta vez con una mirada, una mirada tan profunda y como rogándole que no termine lo que estaba diciendo, así que ella calla aquello que se muere por decir desde prácticamente la primera vez que tomó su mano y corrieron por sus vidas. Pero en un principio parecía muy luego, muy incierto y aún cuando ahora ella sabe qué es lo que siente es como si él… no quisiese oírlo.

-Lo sé… Está bien. – Él desvía la mirada para no ver sus profundos ojos, llenos de dolor y tantos otros sentimientos. Ella no puede evitar sentir que a pesar de sus palabras el aún se siente sólo y miserable.

- ¿No hay alguna forma de… formar un vínculo permanente? – Él la mira sorprendido ante su ocurrencia, ¿sabe ella que…? No. No hay forma que ella pudiese saberlo, claro. – Como el que tenías con tu gente o algo similar… ¿Puede… hacerse? – Él vuelve a desviar la mirada pero por un motivo diferente y esta vez ella cree ver algo más en su mirada y en su rostro… ¿Acaso se ha sonrojado?

- Sí… Hay una forma… - Ella sonríe esperanzada, aunque él no parece… animado con la idea, más bien "avergonzado". – Incluso los Time Lords lo hacía entre ellos… A veces… Es un tipo de vínculo más profundo y… selecto, y que puede generarse a voluntad entre un Time Lord y cualquier ser de una raza sintiente, incluso si no es completamente telepática, si uno cree que… que desea algo de ese estilo… Es incluso más profundo, casi como un canal abierto y sin posibilidad de bloqueo y…. Permanente… - Ella medita sus palabras por unos momentos.

- Entonces… ¿Podrías generar ese tipo de vínculo con un humano? … ¿Conmigo? – Él tiembla completamente ante su sugerencia y vuelve a sonrojarse, esta vez aún más profundamente.

- Sí… Podría hacerlo. - Ella le abraza con fuerza, y de manera tan repentina que ambos casi caen al suelo. Repentinamente luce muy animada.

- Bueno, hagámoslo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Esta vez es él el que prácticamente cae al suelo debido a la sorpresa. ¿Acaso ella…?

- Eso. Quiero ayudarte. Quiero que no te sientas sólo nunca más, Doctor… Estoy segura que en esa gran cabeza tuya hay espacio para una Rose Tyler, ¿no? Será como cuando me invitaste a la TARDIS. Sólo empacaré mis cosas y me acomodaré ahí, y ya no estarás más sólo. – Él la mira con horror y a la vez asombro y algo más… algo indistinguible pero que ella cree ver en su mirada de vez en cuando. Es algo que también cree ver en sus propios ojos a veces pero... él no sentiría algo así, no por ella.

- ¡No es así, Rose! ¡No sabes lo que dices! – Él la sacude con algo de fuerza, y luego la mira con algo de culpa cuando ella suelta un quejido de dolor. – Lo siento, yo... - ¿Por qué siempre todo tiene que ser tan difícil cuando se trata de ella? ¿Por qué tiene que querer ayudarle así, tener aquellas ideas tan…? ¿Sabe ella acaso lo que le está proponiendo? No, no lo sabe, por eso lo hace, claro. - Cuando empacaste tus cosas, que en realidad no lo hiciste porque no las tenías contigo en ese momento, y entraste en la TARDIS… Siempre has sabido que puedes irte cuando lo desees, Rose. En cualquier momento puedes volver a empacar e irte a casa pero esto… Esto sería permanente. Una vez hecho no hay manera de romperlo, no hay vuelta atrás, no hay plan de escape. – Él la mira de forma suplicante, como rogándole que se retracte de sus palabras porque si es eso lo que realmente ella desea, ¿cómo podrá decirle que no? ¿Cómo podrá alguna vez negarle algo a Rose Tyler, su humana toda rosa y amarillo?

- ¿Y? – Ella dice simplemente. Como si estuviesen hablando sobre el clima y no sobre formar un vínculo telepático permanente que cuando su gente estaba viva era prácticamente el equivalente a… eso. - No es como que esté planeando en algún momento irme de la TARDIS, ahora este es mi hogar… Tampoco creo que algún día quiera irme de tu mente si me dejas entrar en ella. – Entonces parece darse cuenta de otra posibilidad en el asunto y le mira nerviosa e insegura. - A menos que… Que tú no desees esto… Que tu creas que bueno, vas a arrepentirte o algo, sólo pensé que…

- No es eso. Rose, yo… Te querría para siempre aquí. – En un arranque de valor él vuelve a acercarse a ella y apoya su frente contra la de ella, dejando que su aliento le acaricie la piel y la haga temblar. - No querría dejarte ir jamás… No que lo desee ahora tampoco. – Se sonroja – Pero… Tienes que entenderlo. Incluso si no ahora, algún día tú- - Per ella lo interrumpe con una mirada que deja a entender que lo que dice es cierto.

- No, Doctor. Nunca. Jamás voy a desear algo más que esto. Estar aquí contigo, para siempre. El Doctor y Rose Tyler en la TARDIS, así es como debe ser. Eso es lo que quiero. – Él se sonroja, porque sabe que es verdad, sabe que eso es lo que ella quiere… y él también. Entonces intenta algo más, otra forma de disuadirla.

- Si hiciésemos esto entonces no podrías ocultarme nada Rose… Prácticamente podría oír tus pensamiento a cada segundo, ya no tendrías privacidad o… No lo sé… ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¡Recuerdo cuando estábamos en la plataforma uno y te enteraste que la TARDIS se conectaba telepáticamente contigo para traducir por ti y prácticamente me gritaste qué cómo había permitido que mi nave entrase en tu cabeza sin tu permiso!

- ¡Bueno, pues lo hiciste! ¡Sin mi permiso! …Pero ahora te lo estoy dando, ¿no? Yo… Nunca he tenido nada que ocultarte, Doctor. – Ella se sonroja y el cree que es adorable. – Todos mis más grandes secretos, tú los sabes todos, ¿no? – Entonces su mirada se torna insegura nuevamente - Pero quizás… Quizás tú no quieres que yo sepa los tuyos, ¿no? Porque el vínculo funcionaría en ambas direcciones…

- ¿La verdad? – Ella asiente. – Me aterra. Yo… Hay tantas cosas de mí que no sabes Rose. Cosas que te harían darme la espalda y correr lo más lejos de mí si supieras… No soy el tipo de persona que tu crees, he hecho cosas terribles que ni siquiera pudieras imaginar… Si llegases a saber todo ello, me odiarías, Rose, y ya no habría vuelta atrás y yo no podría soportar eso. – Ella le sonríe y lentamente acaricia su cabello, sólo contribuyendo a que este quede aún más desordenado de lo habitual, pero la verdad es que ama hacer aquello, y a él le agrada también.

- Nunca podría odiarte… Tú sabes lo que siento por ti. Sabes que… - Él vuelve a mirarla de esa forma, como suplicándole que no siga adelante y algunas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos. – Porque lo sabes, ¿no? – Él asiente ligeramente y ella sabe que él sabe a qué se refiere, que es imposible que no lo sepa y de alguna manera esa le duele más porque no quiere oírlo. - ¿Por qué no quieres que lo diga?... Es que acaso… ¿te repugna pensar que pueda… sentir algo así por ti? ¿Acaso tu raza no siente este tipo de cosas? Porque a veces creo que… Pensé que tú… Quizás, sólo quizás… Sentías algo similar… - Entonces él la toma por los hombros y la aprieta con fuerza contra su pecho, en donde ella solloza intranquila.

- Claro que sí… Claro que puedo sentirlo, Rose… No que mi gente fuese demasiado llevada por sus emociones y sentimientos pero con alguien como tú… ¿Cómo podría no…? Pero me aterra… - Él lentamente acaricia su espalda y entierra su cabeza entre sus cabellos, inhalando su aroma con fuerza - A veces lo veo en tus ojos cuando me miras fijamente y es hermoso y pienso que… Pienso que tú también puedes verlo en los míos, ¿no? – Y claro que ella puede verlo también, y es que ambos son tan ridículamente obvios que todos, absolutamente todos pueden verlo aunque no lo digan. - Pero si lo dices… entonces no habrá vuelta atrás, Rose. Si lo dices yo no podré…

- Te amo. – Él se aleja inmediatamente y la mira con algo muy similar al horror en sus ojos.

- ¡Rose, no! ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se supone que yo ahora pueda…? Si dices eso yo… Rose… - Pero ella lo silencia sujetándolo fuertemente por las solapas de su chaqueta, acercándolo a ella, y junta sus labios con los suyos en un intento desesperado de hacerle entender que lo que siente es real y es eso, amor.

Ella cree que él retrocederá al instante, o que sólo permanecerá ahí inmóvil, pero él no tarda ni medio segundo en rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos y profundizar el contacto, respondiéndole el beso de una manera que ella nunca creyó posible, haciéndole entender que aunque no lo diga, que aunque no quiera oírlo, el siente exactamente lo mismo y no puede soportarlo más. Finalmente cuando siente que ya no puede aguantar más sin respirar se aleja de él tan sólo unos milímetros, sus frentes siguen apoyadas una frente a la otra.

- Wow… - dice finalmente.

- Sí… wow… - Él mantiene los ojos cerrados y pareciera como si algo le doliera profundamente. – Tú… No debiste decir eso, nunca. Eso es, Rose Tyler, ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Él abre los ojos y la mira de manera intensa.

- Tengo una idea… - Ella acaricia su cabello y vuelve a besarlo, entonces se aleja sólo un poco y vuelve a acariciar sus cabellos con ternura. – Doctor… Quiero que entres mi mente y me digas qué ves. – Él la mira interrogante pero ella insiste. – Sólo dime qué ves en mí, por favor. – Finalmente él acerca sus dedos a una de sus sienes y se concentra y lo que ve por primera vez, porque realmente nunca antes se había permitido hace aquello, por mucho que sintiese la tentación de ello, nunca hubiese invadido su privacidad de es forma, no sin su expreso permiso, no si ella prácticamente ordenándole que lo hiciera. Y lo que ve lo impresiona.

Rose es hermosa, fantástica, brillante, siempre ha sabido eso pero estar dentro de ella, de su mente es… wow. Y lo que ve en su interior, que de alguna manera es un hermoso color dorado y cargado de notas rosa por doquier, el amor, la devoción el "para siempre" grabado en cada una de las paredes de su mundo interior, y todas sus memorias plagadas de él y sus sonrisas y por un primera vez no sabe qué decir porque su mente es perfecta y llena de cosas hermosas y de alguna manera pareciera que justo en medio de ella hubiese un espacio perfectamente reservado para él, si es que quisiese quedarse, un espacio que antes de que él entrase en su vida debió haberse sentido tan profundamente vacío que le duele pensar en ello, porque toda la estructura de su mente parece estar construida alrededor de ese punto y ese punto es él.

- Nunca querré irme, Doctor… Nunca querré dejarte, jamás. No importa qué hayas hecho o que no hayas hecho, no importa quién creas que eres o que no eres. Para mi… eres el hombre que amo y te amaré por siempre. – Y entonces él no puede reprimir más lo que siente.

- Y yo a ti. – Ella deja escapar un bocanada de aire un tanto sorprendida, porque nunca creyó que el fuese a decirlo, y lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. – Pero eso hay lo sabías ¿no? – Él la mira buscando algo en sus ojos, y aún mantiene los dedos en su sien y le habla sin mover los labios, pero ella le oye igual y dentro de su mente su voz se oye tan pura y rica y… sexy. - _Porque… De alguna manera, Rose… Incluso sin poder entrar en mi cabeza, siempre lo has sabido… Siempre has podido ver a través de mí como nadie más. _– Él suspira y el calor de su aliento, justo en su cuello la hace estremecerse, ¿cuándo llegó el ahí? ¿Cuándo comenzó a… besarla ahí? – _Y de alguna forma… Eso me agrada. Demasiado quizás para mi propia seguridad._ – Ella sonríe y le abraza con fuerza… haciéndole ver cuánto lo ama a través del vínculo que él aún mantiene abierto.

- Entonces hagámoslo. Tú une nuestras mentes y yo armo mi equipaje, ¿sí? – Él le sonríe y esta vez es él quien la besa, pero de manera muy sutil y tierna, y cuando deja caer su mano y rompe el contacto ella se siente profundamente vacía y sola y el también y cree que quizás no es una tan mala idea.

- Está bien. – Porque si de todas maneras ella no piensa irse nunca, y el no piensa dejarla ir jamás, ¿qué daño puede hacer? Y entonces algo pasa por su cabeza y comienza a reírse, causando que ella también ría con él porque parece ser contagioso, aunque no sabe de qué.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dice sin poder parar de reír - ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? – Le pregunta con curiosidad.

- ¡¿Yo?! Oh, Rose Tyler… Eres tú la que lo hizo esta vez. Tú te mereces todo el crédito.

- ¿El qué? – Ella le sonríe de esa manera que solo Rose puede hacerla, de forma traviesa y dulce y con la punta de su lengua sobresaliendo entre sus dientes. Oh, él adora esa sonrisa.

- Bueno mi querida Rose… No sé si lo sabes pero... ¿Te das cuenta que… haciendo un equivalente con las costumbres humanas y todo eso… acabas de pedirme que me case contigo? – Ella abre los ojos asombrada y no sabe si creerle, pero viéndolo en perspectiva quizás tiene sentido; un vínculo permanente que les permite completo acceso a todo lo que el otro piensa y siente, para siempre, suena como que haría una raza telepática con ese tipo de "ritual". Entonces vuelve a reírse con fuerza.

- Bueno… Supongo que tendremos que conseguir un par de sortijas entonces, ¿no, Doctor? Y un hermoso vestido blanco para mí. – Él le sonríe de esa manera que sólo él sabe hacerlo, y solo para ella. Y la TARDIS hace un sonido que llama su atención y ambos ven un perchero junto a la puerta que segundos antes no se hallaba ahí, y colgado un hermoso vestido completamente blanco y con encaje, él se ríe lleno de felicidad ante la aprobación de su, bueno, mejor amiga y envuelve a Rose en un fuerte abrazo del cual no quiere dejarla ir jamás.

-Sí… supongo que sí, Rose. Tendremos que conseguirlas.

Muchas gracias por leer esto, espero que les gustara, quizás luego haga una continuación pero por ahora quedará así.


End file.
